30 Minutes oneshort
by zhOotinG ztar
Summary: Ya no quedaba más tiempo, pronto vendrían por ella, pues solo tendría al menos 30 minutos para terminar con todo. Simplemente 30 minutos y dejaría el sufrimiento para lograr un poco de "paz"... todoz humanos..OOC *


Esta historia la escribi para un concurso de la universidad..Los personajes, la trama, TODO fue sacado de mi cabeza mientas estaba regresando de clases a mi dulce hogar ^^!*.. espero les guste y por favor comenten

disclainer: solo los personajes no son mios, aunqe solo cambie de nombre para poder publicarlo..la trama como ya explique, la hice para un concurso de la univ..en fin espero les gusten.

TODOS humanos ^^!*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 Minutos

Llevaba huyendo de los enfermeros por buen rato, dando tumbos a causa de que estos tuvieron la oportunidad de intentar colocar una pequeña cantidad del sedante el cuál, parecía estar dando efecto.

Finalmente, llego a su paradero: La azotea.

Bloqueo la puerta como pudo y lentamente se acerco al filo del edificio que se había convertido en alguna especie de "hogar", pero es que ya no lograba aguantar más.

Todo empezó 6 meses atrás. Ella nunca había recibido el amor que todas las niñas necesitan de sus padres, al contrario, se las ha arreglado por si misma desde siempre. Creció abrazada por aquellas sombras de la soledad que la agobiaban y con el vacío como única compañera fiel. Hasta que por fin encontró la luz al ver que el tratamiento había hecho efecto: Estaba embarazada.

Saber que seria mama, ver una pequeña semillita crecer dentro de ella fueron los mejores regalos que nunca recibió. La criaturita crecía fuerte y sanito, y para mejorar todo, había sido promovida en su trabajo.

Pero como siempre sucede, la vida no siempre es justa, o como ella pensaba, el karma le hacia pagar por algunas de sus acciones que podrían ser consideradas malas; y es que su peor error fue el ir a comentarles a su padres las "buenas noticias". Para ellos lo más valioso era "el que dirán", y esta no seria la excepción: Su padre tiro de ella bruscamente mientras le echaba maldiciones, terminando con un estruendoso golpe; su madre dijo lo decepcionada que se sentía y la trato como la peor basura.

Intento ignorar a sus padres, ya nada debía arruinar su felicidad.

Unos meses más y tendría a su pequeñito en brazos. Pero sus planes se arruinaron a causa de un terrible accidente que había sido una estrategia realizada por su propio progenitor. Su bebe murió, y desde ese instante, su vida cayo en pedazos.

La pérdida cortó su vida y sus ilusiones, sintiendo mucho más que el vacío de antes. No deseaba solo morirse, sino terminar con antecesor en venganza.

Pero ahora ya no quedaba más tiempo para pensar en ello. Estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Sentía vértigo y un nudo en el estomago que la hacia estremecer, mientras veía como todo pasaba frente a sus ojos. Lo que más recordó fue una mirada ambarina. Esos ojos que la cautivaron desde el primer instante.

Ya no quedaba más tiempo, pronto vendrían por ella, pues solo tendría al menos 30 minutos para terminar con todo. Simplemente 30 minutos y dejaría el sufrimiento para lograr un poco de "paz"

Y entonces, Salto.

Esperaba sentir como caía mientras el viento jugueteaba contra su piel, pero en un instante, lo único que sintió fue una extraña presión en su codo y un brazo rodear su cintura.

Esa esencia le era conocida, además que cada vez que lo tenia cerca su piel se erizaba causando que híper ventilara mientras su corazón se agalopada con unos latidos que retumbaban en sus oídos.

-No lo hagas…- Su ronca y dulce voz entro en sus oídos

Ella no sabia que hacer, el sabia que ella lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Suavemente la giro en sus brazos, aun quedando al filo del edificio.

Su mirada le atravesó el alma, las palabras sobraban. Ella no reaccionaba, le confeso su amor esa tarde pensando en no volver a verlo, mas el estaba ahí, a su lado.

Aproximo su rostro lentamente, rozo con dulzura sus labios mientras iniciaba de la forma más delicada aquel anhelado beso.

-Te amo pequeña- suspiro lentamente, antes de profundizarlo.

Inconscientemente, se abrazo a su cuello con fuerza mientras se apegaba a su cuerpo. Estaban fundiéndose en una intensa muestra de amor.

Pero, sin que nadie contara con la peligrosidad del lugar donde estaban, cayeron inesperadamente.

_A la mañana siguiente… (Noticias)_

_Reportamos un accidente ocurrido ayer: dos jóvenes fueron encontrados abrazados sin vida en el hospital psiquiátrico __Nouveau vie. La joven identificada como Isabella Swan, una interna que sufría de depresión; y el otro identificado como hermano de una de las internas, Edward Cullen. Ambos al parecer cayeron de uno de los pabellones, muriendo instantáneamente._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLIS!*..Gracias =)*


End file.
